


Good Boy

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't walk with Harry. Harry has to teach Louis a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom!louis fic exchange! You can find this oneshot and more on my tumblr: tomlinsuckthis

Eyes. That’s all Louis can feel. Eyes are trained on the back of his head, watching his every move. Harry’s eyes are on him. It happens so often that Louis is usually oblivious to the older boy’s stare. But not today. Today his sharp gaze is cutting right through Louis’ focus, and jumbling his mind. He knows he should be focused on what Niall is saying to him. But he can’t. All he can focus on his Harry’s stare, and the pure jealousy that it’s radiating. When Niall is distracted by a text Louis quickly looks back at where Harry is lagging behind them with Zayn. He swallows thickly when he sees the look in Harry’s eyes and turns back around. He knows that look. He’s getting punished tonight.

-

When they get back to their flat Harry throws his coat on the floor and stalks off to the living room. Louis hangs up his own coat and places his shoes on the shoe rack before hanging Harry’s coat up for him and following the older boy. “Get me a beer,” is the only thing Harry says when Louis enters, not even bothering to look up from the TV. Louis says a quiet ‘yes’, knowing what the consequences are for not answering, and pads off to the kitchen to fetch his boyfriend a beer. 

When he gets back to the living room he places the beer in Harrys waiting hand before sitting down in the love seat. He starts to fuck around on his phone as he waits for Harry to pay attention to him, when he gets a text from Niall. He laughs at the stupid joke his mate sent him and is about to reply when suddenly there’s a shadow hovering over him and a giant hand is covering his phone. “What are you laughing at?” Harry asks in a demanding voice.

“Just a text from Niall,” Louis tells him quietly as he looks up into his boyfriend’s cold, hard eyes. 

“Didn’t you talk to your little boyfriend enough this afternoon?” Harry taunts as he carefully takes the phone out of Louis’ hand and drops it onto the floor. “Now it’s time for you to pay attention to me.” Louis nods, and Harry grins wickedly. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, before picking him up. Louis gasps in surprise and holds onto Harry’s shoulder for support, he knows better than to protest. He’s only in the air for a few seconds, just long enough for Harry to sit down and to place Louis down on his lap. Louis immediately turns so he’s facing Harry and rests his hands on his lap. He wants to touch, but he hasn’t been told he’s allowed to touch. So he doesn’t.

Harry smirks at how obedient Louis is, and traces a finger along his chiseled jaw. “You’re such a good boy for me, Louis. But this afternoon you were very naughty. Do you know why, you were naughty?” Louis nods, and Harry smiles. “Can you tell me, why? You can use your words, baby.”

“I-I was walking with Niall, instead of you. A-and I let Niall put his arm around my s-shoulders,” Louis chokes out, nervous. He knows Harry won’t actually hurt him, that no matter how mad he gets he’ll never purposefully hurt Louis in anyway.

Harry smiles, and hums in approval. “That’s right, princess. And you know what happens when you’re naughty, don’t you? You can use your words again.”

“I get punished,” Louis tells him, his pink tongue swiping across his lips to wetten them.

“That’s right, baby. You get punished. Can you get naked for me?” Because Harry doesn’t tell him he can talk Louis only nods, before standing up and stripping of his shirt. He folds it and places it on the coffee table, not wanting to get into more trouble for making a mess. “Good boy,” Harry mutters, causing a flush to cover Louis’ half naked body as he strips off the rest of his clothes. Once he’s stark naked and his clothes are folded neatly and resting on the table he clasps his hands behind his back, waiting for Harry’s next instruction.

“Look so good, baby. Always look so good for me,” Harry praises as his eyes roam over every inch of Louis’ exposed flesh, his hand reaching out and gripping Louis’ hip loosely. After another minute of appreciating Louis’ body Harry releases him, and sits back in the loveseat. He pats his knees. “C’mon love, I haven’t got all night.” Louis quickly lays himself across Harry’s lap, arse up and ready. “Good boy. You’re going to get ten spanks, alright? And I want you to count each and every one. Got it?” Louis nods. “Good boy."

The first spank hits just under Louis' bum cheek on his right thigh. He whimpers in pain and pleasure before choking out a 'one'. The next hit lands right smack in the middle of his left cheek. "Two," Louis moans his cock slowly starting to fatten up. 

"Such a good boy," Harry praises, before landing another slap, this time to Louis' right cheek. He waits for Louis to choke out a shaky 'three' before he lands the next spank. 

After Louis' had his punishment, and taken it like a good boy, Harry decides he deserves a reward. "You were such a good boy, Lou," Harry tells him as helps the younger boy sit up on his lap, grinning wickedly when Louis shifts uncomfortably on his lap. Louis' cock is half hard, and after hearing Louis' moans Harry's cock is on it's way there. 

"C'mere and give me a kiss," Harry commands, his hands coming up and cupping Louis' face gently. Louis immediately leans down and connects their lips, letting Harry take over and lick into his mouth. Louis melts against Harry's lips, and fists his hands in his boyfriend's curls before giving them a sharp tug.

All too quickly Harry is pulling away from Louis, causing him to whine. "Shh, none of that. 'M gonna give you a reward for being a good boy. D'you want that, boo?" Louis nods eagerly and Harry grins at him. "Good. Get up," he commands patting Louis on the bum. Louis stands up and waits for Harry to give him more instructions. “Go upstairs and lay on the bed on your back. You can touch yourself a little it, but not a lot. I wanna make you hard all on my own.” Louis nods before scurrying up the stairs. 

Harry waits a few minutes, before getting out of the chair and heading upstairs. When he enters the room Louis is laying on their bed just like he told him to, a hand lazily stroking his half hard cock. “Look at my good boy,” Harry coos as he crawls up the bed in between Louis’ spread legs. “Ready for your reward.”

“Yeah,” Louis pants, spreading his legs wider and releasing his cock in favor of fisting his hands in the sheets.

“Good. Bend your knees.” Louis commands, smiling when Louis immediately follows his orders. “Good boy,” he praises, before he spreads Louis’ cheeks apart and licks a stripe right over Louis’ pink hole. The noise Louis makes is inhumane, and it makes Harry shove his tongue right into Louis’ hole, unable to keep from teasing any longer. 

“Jesus fuck, Harry. S’good. Really, really good,” Louis moans, his cock hardening against his tummy with every stroke of his boyfriend’s tongue. Harry pulls away from Louis’ hole slightly to nip at his rim, causing Louis’ back to arch and a moan to rip from his throat. 

“Taste so good, Lou. Can’t get enough,” Harry rasps as he catches his breath, before diving right back in and tracing Louis’ hole with the very tip of his tongue.

Louis grinds his hips back against Harry’s face, trying to get his tongue back into his hole. “C’mon Hazza, ‘m close,” Louis moans as Harry continues his light teasing. The spanking he received got him turned on, and Harry’s tongue always manages to make him cum fast. Thankfully Harry seems to take pity on Louis, as he finally slips his tongue into Louis’ hole and fucks him with it. 

Harry looks up at Louis, practically moaning at how wrecked his boyfriend looks. A thin layer of sweat is covering his body, his fringe matted to his forehead. His eyes are shut tightly, and his lips are red and raw from his teeth digging into them. Louis’ cock is red and hard, leaking precome all over his little tummy. Harry decides he’s teased Louis enough and he takes his tongue away before shoving two of his fingers in, knowing Louis gets off on the burn.

“Harry Harry Harry Harry,” Louis pants, his hips grinding down on the fingers and his hole clenching around the digits. “Can I come? Please Hazza can I come now?” Louis asks as Harry’s fingers start to massage his prostate. Even though this is he getting a reward he knows he has to ask Harry for permission, Harry always needs to give him permission. 

Harry nips at Louis’ prostate and adds a third finger. “Good boy, asking for permission. Go ahead boo, you can come.” As soon as Harry finishes talking Louis is shouting Harry’s name, his body tensing and back arching off the mattress as he cums all over his belly, adding to the mess that’s already there. Harry continues to finger him through it, only pulling out his fingers when Louis’ body is back on the mattress and completely limp. 

“Such a good boy,” he coos as he crawls up the mattress, running his fingers in the cum that covers Louis’ stomach. He scoops some up on his two fingers and feeds it to Louis, who opens his mouth eagerly and sucks the cum off of them. "Gonna fuck your mouth now. Gonna give you a real nice treat," he tells Louis as he pulls his fingers from his mouth. 

Harry straddles Louis, and grips his hard cock at the base. Louis' moans had got him going, and just the thought of being in Louis' mouth is making him close to cumming. Louis opens wide with out being told and Harry fucks his cock right in, not stopping until his tip hits the back of his boyfriends throat. 

"Mm," Louis moans, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Jesus fuck Lou, you're such a slut for my cock," Harry grunts as he starts to fuck Louis' mouth slowly. His pace falters as Louis' tongue wraps around the tip of his cock, and he has to grip the headboard to keep himself steady.

"You're mouth is a sin, Jesus," Harry pants as he picks his pace and thrusts in harder. "Not gonna last much longer," he warns. With one particularly hard thrust Louis gags on Harry's cock and that does it, Harry comes down Louis' throat with a shout of his name. 

Harry pulls out and collapses down next to Louis, biting his lip as Louis swallows his cum with a satisfied look on his face. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him into his chest, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Love you boo.I hope tonight taught you a very important lesson.”

“It did,” Louis tells him with a nod. “I love you too Hazza, and I’m sorry.” Harry hums in response, and just kisses Louis on the head and cuddles his boyfriend closer.

-

Sure enough, the next day when their walking with Zayn and Niall, Louis hangs back with Harry. Even when Niall tries to pull him up. “I’m good right here,” he reassures the Irish boy, snuggling farther into Harry’s embrace. 

Once Niall has left them alone Harry squeezes Louis’ waist and leans over to whisper in his ear. “Good boy.”


End file.
